Uma Bruxinha em Forks
by Adhara-Riddle
Summary: sabella Swan é maluquinha vive aprontando, e agora o seu destino é forks! Agora resta saber se forks eos cullens resistirám as travessuras dessa bruxinha. Essa fic está também no nyah como Nana Eimi
1. chapter 1

Oi!!

Sou Isabella Marie Swan Riddle

Isso mesmo Riddle , Filha de "Você sabe quem?"

Pensa o que??Sou poderosa! Ops.. eu não mas "papi" bota medo em tudo mundo... Mexeu comigo mexeu com ele.!

Sacou meu irmão! Ele manda nessa bagaça toda..

Mas voltando, estou em meio uma catástrofe sim C-AT-A-S-T-R-O-F-E e das grandes, tudo porque meu querido papi, como castigo por algumas bombas que foram parar no banheiro feminino de Hogwarts eu agora tenho que frequentar uma escola de trouxas, e para variar no fim do mundo... Forks, que diabos é isso! Mais fazer o que né ?

Tipo a culpa não foi minha tudo bem, que não sou uma santa, e só as vezes, só as vezes fui eu que explodi o banheiro, mais isso não quer dizer que dessa vez fui eu?? Quanta injustiça com a minha pessoa!!

Há eu também boto medo, mais não como o papi, mais eu ainda chego lá;;; MUAHAAHAAHAA...risada do mal...Afinal eu tenho que ser má, ou se nnão tem graça...

Para vocês verem como sou anjo, uma vez eu masquei o chiclete e depois deixei no cabelo da Cho

Aquela chinesinha do Paraguai,que não sabe dar nem um golpe de karate, e também não conhece Jet Lee

Quem em sã não conhece a família Lee??

Jet Lee, Bruce Lee e jack chan Lee... o Jk, é foda foi adotado pela familia, mas quase ninguém sabe então não espalhe...

Para você saber, ela não conhecia o ultimo golpe que o professor, miyagi ensinou para o pequeno gafanhoto, de raiva também, ensinei ela como se luta... afinal se ela não conhece eu conheço!... Vixi boiei... ah também, teve aquela vez que eu taquei fogo no cabelo daquela cenoura ambulante, pelo amor de deus como se pode ter uma família tão irritante quando a dos Wesley

Eu odeio todos principalmente a tal da Gina o menina sonsa e sem sal, não sei no que o papi tava pensando quando a levou para dentro da câmera.. Ah você sabia que eu vivia dentro da câmera, pena que o intrometido do potter fui lá!!Aff.. outro que não suporto..

Mais interrompendo meus momentos, estou aqui dentro de uma viatura isso mesmo uma viatura, meu "pai humano" como posso assim chamar Charlie é delegado de policia e veio me buscar, mais cada vez que chegamos mais perto de forks eu desejo me matar..

Não que eu sempre tenha pensamentos suicidas, ah bom algumas vezes sabe todos tem seus momentos dramáticos, ser filha do lorde das trevas não é fácil.. ta pensando o que??

Há vida é muito ingrata comigo,..aff como agora!

Sabe eu queria ser fodona com o papi como ele é com as bagaça das magias mais sinceramente eu sou um horror, a ultima vez que tentei meus cabelos ficaram da medusa é serio tipo ..eu gosto de uma cobra sabe das bem grandes, rsrsrs não pense besteira seus mentes poluídas , como eu disse antes sou anjinho meio endiabrado, mas isso não conta, afinal quem me chama assim é o papi , e vamos ser sincero aqui conosco, ele não é nem um pouco flor que se cheire, mas voltando falar das cobras eu tenho uma, infelizmente, não é dessa que você esta pensando...

Quem me dera,!!

Ma assim como o papai eu atraio muitas cobras!!Epa já aviso que o papi não é gay!! Apesar dele ele gostar da cobra dele rsrsrsrs... não pegou muito bem essa frase né ??

Bom o nome da minha é hanya.. na verdade nem sei se é femea ou macho, mais ela é uma jiboia a coisa mais linda da mamis, eu a amo tanto o meu bebe, que eu trago comigo no meu colo.. se alguém tenta chegar perto o meu bebe me defende...

\-- Bells—diz Charlie me tirando dos meus pensamentos—chegamos querida...

\-- Oi hã assim... " Nossa ta parecendo uma retardada" - ignoro meu bebe...

Charlie é o único humano trouxa que eu realmente gosto, com ele eu aprendi muitas coisas sobre esse mundo, digamos que ele ta mais para uma mãe para nim, afinal ele cuida de mim desde sempre...

\-- È aqui onde você vai morar—diz ele saindo do carro e depois dando a volta para abrir a porta para mim..."Charlie como sempre um cavalheiro"

\-- Concerteza

\-- Concerteza o que Bells??

\--Nada não!Desço do carro e observo uma casa pequena simples, mas me parece muito aconchegante

\-- é linda pai...

\-- Que bom filhota!- vem vamos entrar porque tem muitas coisas para arrumar, e amanhã você tem aula!!

\-- Aff nem me lembre disso!

\--Relaxa Bells será divertio , isso eu garanto.. – diz Charlie com sarcasmo..

Divertido para ele ou para mim??

Fica na minha mente..

Enquanto subo as escadas indo direto para meu quarto, até que ele é legalzinho, coloco meu bebe n a cama, afinal ela dorme comigo...

\-- " Nossa que cama confortável" – Diz meu bebe, alem de linda ela fala gente.. Owww não é o Maximo, infelizmente somente fidioglotas entendem, mais eles são raros, fazer o que né -- que bom que gostou bebe..

\-- " O que tem para comer??"--

\-- Vou La ver e já trago para você também"

\-- " ta bom mamãe"—Oh que fofis ela me chamando de mamãe, não resisto e agarro ela, enchendo ela de beijos, muitos beijos, eu amo muito meu bebe!!

Bom deixando a minha cria dormindo, fui em busca de alimentos para nóis duas afinal eu também estou com fome...

Agora pensando bem o que vou fazer perto de um bando de adolecences com hormonios a flor da pele.. Sei que sou linda, sabe como é uma morena gostosa..

O que gente?? Não sou convencida, só tenho muito amor próprio ...

Eu acho que vou brincar um pouco com eles e para começar vou levar meu bebe junto, afinal que espécie de mãe eu seria se eu não cuidasse pessoalmente dela, Alem de meu bebe, não gosta de ficar sozinho e ela adora uma confusão como eu.. putz agora to até animada...

\-- Posso saber que sorrisinho é esse Bells--

\-- não é nada Pai..

Charlie me olha desconfiado mais não diz nada,

\-- Bells tenho um presente para você, venha aqui comigo..

Sigo ele até fora da casa edou de cara com uma chevo, vermelha desbotada,

\-- Que troço é esse Charlie??

\-- Esse troço é seu carro Bells—diz Charlie com um sorriso sínico...

\-- ta de brincadeira né! Digo sem acreditar como se eu fosse andar naquele bagulho...

\-- to sim Bells, ou você usa ela ou eu te levo na minha digníssima viatura...

E ele sai de lá rindo me deixando com cara de tacho ninguém merece isso!!

Ai que ódio!

Mais eu prometo..

Forks não será a mesma depois da minha chegada...


	2. chapter2

Bella

Oi, voltando aqui para dizer como minha vida é uma merda, , de ingrata passou a ser uma merda..

Sabe porque??

Porque além de eu ta no fim do mundo, no frio desgraçado, que eu preferia ta tomando suco no inferno com o capeta do que estar aqui..

Para você ver o quão ruim esta a minha situação!. Além também de estar dentro desse bagulho, que meu querido pai o chama de carro, para ir a escola.. Mais fazer o que?? Era o bagulho ou a viatura!!

Então para não pagar mais mico do que vou pagar com esse trem velho.. decidi que a viatura jamais ...

Sou uma menina comportada tenho que dar exemplo, se eu chegar de viatura vão achar que sou uma trombadinha..

Não que vão estar longe disso, mais é melhor ainda eu não revelar os meus segredos...

Bom pelo que percebo essa cidade é um ovo, porque é tão fácil encontrar a escola..

–-- Pronta mamãe ,estou curiosa do que você vai fazer??

–-- Nasci pronta bebe.

Só quero ver a cara da turma, quando ver o meu bebe, que esta no banco do passageiro ao meu lado!!..

Owww cada dia tenho mais orgulho dela, como uma linda moçinha da mamãe.. isso mesmo moçinha??

Já se foi o tempo de ser a garotinha.. olha quem fala, se eu ainda sou a garotinha do papi..

Falando nele, ele deve tar num rabo de saia por ai, não duvido nada disso. Aff boiei..

Agora começa o show.. só faltou os efeitos especiais .. eu chegando toda poderosa no bagulho;; e todos parando para me admirar.. eles serão meu servos.. hahaha..

Quem dera!

–-- Vem com a mamãe bebe, se esconde na mochila, na hora certa você faz sua entrada triunfal ok??

–-Sim mamãe!! Chegou a hora de mostrar o que é ser uma verdadeira sonserina!!

–--Verdade bebe—Há que cabeça minha esqueci de dizer que também sou uma sonserina, e como uma verdadeira, não posso esquecer do nosso juramento!!

–- Repete com a mamãe bebe...

–--Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom

Pronto, agora sim estou preparada chegou a hora de enfrentar esse povo..

Descendo do carro eu percebo, que todos estão me olhando como se eu fosse a carne do pedaço...Como se eu também não pudesse ouvi-los..

Isso mesmo, eu ouço até um pequeno breve som ..eu eo meu bebe é claro, apesar de ela estar escondida na minha mochila!!

" Olha que morena linda"

" Eu pego ela"

" Aff que magrecela"

Meninos me devorando e meninas querendo me matar, mas tudo muda quando vejo ele!! Do outro lado do estacionamento, num lindo carro que eu seria capaz de vender a minha vassoura, só para ter um desses..

Me senti até humilhada, mas como uma sonserina orgulho é tudo baby.. eu vi ele me encarando, ele realmente é um Deus.. de tão lindo que ele é é obvio que eu fiquei ali babando naquela pintura de Michelangelo , mas tenho dignidade, então dei um suspiro uma piscadinha e um thauzinho!!

Saindo de lá ainda pude perceber que ele não esperava por isso e pode ouvilo dizer!!

Quem essa garota pensa que è?

Então eu sorri e murmurei—Eu serei o terror de forks amorzinho

E fui rumo a secretaria, pelo vejo é hoje que eu começo com tudo!!

 ** _Edward_**

Eternidade, algo que muitos gostariam de ter, mas quase ninguém sabe o preço que isso tem!!

Mas cada um aprende a viver da melhor maneira possível, a nossa maneira era essa, não matar pessoas, assim nos misturamos aos humanos e fingimos ser como eles.

Mas a palavra escola confesso que desanimava mais que todos os meus quinhentos anos, se existe inferno acredito que seja lá, eram sempre as mesmas coisas, as mesmas pessoas e os mesmos assuntos, as meninas sem nenhuma vergonha usando roupas curtas por mais que seja frio em Forks tudo pra chamar a atenção de mim!! E talvez de alguns garotos, mas eles não se comparavam a mim, lindo e gostoso!!

O que gente eu sei o sucesso que faço com a mulherada apesar de não querer! As garotas inventavam ter qualquer tipo de relação comigo mas elas só queriam me exibir pras amigas e dizer que estavam na minha lista de conquistas, também não é fácil viver entre eles e saber todos os seus pensamentos.

A pequena cidade de Forks hoje se encontrava em polvorosa, a filha do chefe de polícia estava chegando ..

Ninguem a conhece, mas diz que é uma linda morenas, mas deve ser como as outras , mimada

–Edward vai vir ou não? - resmungou Rosalie, eles estavam me esperando pra irmos juntos pra escola, como sempre.

–vamos - disse e passei por eles em direção a garagem, era sempre a mesma coisa.

Dei tchau minha mãe --fomos em direção ao inferno.

–precisamos inventar alguma coisa, Viajar sei lá- reclamou Alice fazendo manha.

–Estamos no período de provas, não podemos- Japer respondeu!! respondeu como se lamentasse isso, sendo sempre tão centrado, era até irritante .

Éramos um grupo silencioso, chegamos a escola e ficamos perto dos nossos carros, esperando mais uma vez um dia de aula tedioso,

–amanhã aluna nova começa - chegou quase gritando uma patricinha loira e líder de torcida.

–mas já? - perguntou Jéssica Stanley, uma das piores de todas.

–ela chegou no sábado, mas parece que já estava tudo pronto, até seus horários l - respondeu Lauren, uma garota muito metida.

–que nojo ela já vai chegar se achando - resmungou outra.

–e como ela é?? - Jessica era a maior fofoqueira da escola.

–Quem viu diz qjue é muito bonitas, Mas duvido muito que seja!!- Lauren respondeu cheia de veneno como sempre.

–deve ser uma nerdizinha melhor pra nós - e deram risinho idiotas, segurei o impulso de revirar os olhos..

O dia se passou chato e a noite também, quando chegamos novamente a escola os alunos estavam quase enfartando de curiosidade pra conhecer Isabella Swan a nova aluna,..

Eu só não esperava que ela fosse linda..

Quando o carro parou todos ficaram anciosos para saber como ela é.. e quando ela saiu.. ouvi vários suspiros!! E pensamentos que não me agradaram muitos

"Ela vai ser minha"—Pensou o babaca do Mike..

Mais eu não sabia supresa que me esperava, quando ela me viu, me encarou como se me conheceu e ousou piscar para mim e me dar um thauzinho..

Apesar das garotas gostarem de mim , nenhuma teve coragem de fazer isso para mim, ainda em um tom debochado!!

Tentei ler sua mente, e não consegui, frustrado.. murmurei..

–"Quem essa garota pensa que é?"

E para meu espanto parece que ela ouviu porque murmurou:

Eu serei o terror de forks amorzinho

–"Não sei o porque mais levei a serio suas palavras!.."


	3. chapter3

Eiii a quanto tempo pessoal, como vai ai?? Tudo beleza?

Comigo a minha vida esta um ó é sim ta uma bagaça que só!!

To me sentindo a bagaça da laranja, mas saindo dos meus pensamentos deprimentes!

Estou aqui de frente para essa bruxa, não no sentindo de elogio, mas sim no sentido que os trouxas usam,..

–--Sr.Swan seja bem vinda, e se divirta na escola!!

–-- Obrigada Sr. Cope e pode ter certeza que vou me divertir.. " e muito" complemento em pensamento!!

Alunos e mais alunos me observavam!!

Sim olhe-me me admirem ajoelham-se e declarem lealdade e devoçao eterna!!.

MUAHAAHHAMUAHAAAA... cof ,cof,cof ...

Como sempre brisando nos meus pensamentos de diva, sim diva, princesa, imperatriz tudo o que quiser afinal ser filha de um lord me torna uma realeza.. sim eu tenho sangue azul!1

Quer dizer nunca me cortei para conferir, mas acredito que tenho!!

Também tenho um brasão!! Se viu gente como sou chique!!

O simbolo de Salazar Sonserina... afinal também sou sua decendente...

O que tenho sangue puro meu bem, quer o que??-

–-- Com licença você é filha do chefe Swan??

–-- oh sim. sou Bella

–-- Eu sou Eric, e deve ser chato NE ser filha de um delegado?/

–-- Que nada;;;

Se você soubesse meu bem ruim é ter um pai bruxo do mal, que manda um monte de comissários da morte me vigiarem!! Isso mesmo. E caso ainda não fosse suficiente papai se tornou dono de Askbam isso mesmo.. mexeu comigo papai manda dementadores atrás de você..

Sacou delegado de policia?? Rsrsrsrs Papai bota isso no chinelo...

–-Posso te mostrar a escola bella?/

–-- claro

–--Pode me acompanhar..

Uhuuuuuuuuuuu papi vai ter orgulho de mim já arrumei o meu primeiro servo!!.

Quem me dera!!

Seguindo o meu servo trouxa.. ops quer dizer o meu trouxa colega.. que no final da na mesma.. afinal trouxa é trouxa!!

"Mamae concentre-se "

"to concentrada bebe"

–--disse algo bella??

–-- não Eric impressão sua, só estou um pouco nervosa"

–-- não fique ok?? Diz ele olhando intensamente para mim..

cruzis... sai pra lá oferenda do capeta... rsrsrsrs

–-- ok... digo...fugindo dali

" A esse não serve mamãe?? E quando eu vou poder sair??"

" Daqui a pouco bebe... e o que não serve??"

" ele não serve para papai mamãe"

" Hanya sophie Annie swan riddle que historia e essa de papai novamente??"

"Aff mamãe não falo mais.~. mais não precisa falar meu nome inteiro né "

"ok ok"

Era só o que me faltava meu bebe em busca de um pai!

Qual é o problema de ser mãe solteira?? Eu não vejo nenhuma..

Imagina eu arrumaralguem eo meu bebe se apega, e depois não da certo.. e di como vai ficar..

Guarda compartilhada nem pensar... eu sou mãe e pai para o meu bebe!!

Saindo em meus pensamentos maternais ...

Eu me esbarro com a filha de Afrodite ... tenho que confessar que loira gata...

Gostei dela já de cara...porte de metida e arrogante.. é nois.. uma legitima sonserina.

–-- ei garota não encherga??—diz minha grande amiga...

Sim amiga ela ainda não sabe mais ela vai ser!!

Enchergo sim.. só que você que ficou parada admirando a minha linda pessoa passar...—sorri cínica

O que meu bem para uma pessoa arrogante voce tem que ser mais arrogante ainda..

–-- Gostei de você garota...

–-- também gosto de mim!!

–-- Me chamo Rosálie Hale mas pode me de Rose...

–-- Eu me chamo Isabella, mas prefiro Bella...

–-- e bella topa sentar com a minha familia hoje no intervalo...

–-- claro!!

–-- thau bella

–-- thau rose...

Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu sou foda fiz uma amiga diva como eu… juntas dominaremos o mundo…….

MUAHHHAAAA.. cof cof cof...

Depois de eu ter fugido do meu servo, e ter encontrada uma loira digna de ser uma sonserina e ser convidada para almoçar no monte olimpo... sim monte olimpo.. porque vou te contar com aquela lá os outros da família também tem que ser filhos dos filhos de Zeus!

Finalmente achei a sala de biologia!

Hum biologia... anatomia humana!! Ah quem me dera;;;; rsrsrs

Bato na porta;; com licença professor posso entrar??

–-- Claro;; Senhorita Swan ..

–-- obrigada...

Detesto ter os outros me encarando.. eu coro e fico igual a extrato de tomate...

–-- Sr. Swan sente-se ao lado do Sr.Cullen

–-- Quem??

–-- Sr.cullen se apresente...

Ali estava o meu amorzinho dono do meu carro.. sim meu porque eu ainda vou roubar para mim.. roubar não é feio.. vou pegar emprestado sem direito a devolução.. indo em sua direção.. consigo ouvir os cochichps a respeito...

" Nossa que sortuda, já chega e senta com o Cullen,"

" cullen sortudo"

" ela deve ter feito bruxaria, só pode"

Não aguento e rio baixinho quando sento ao lado do meu "amorzinho"...

–-- posso saber do sorriso!!

Puta que pariu.. que voz é essa!!

Ai minha calçinha... que calor...

Ai ai...

–-- o q..que você disse?? " merda tinha que gaguejar bella"

–-- o Porque do sorriso?? – diz

–-- Ah parece que as garotas não gostaram de eu sentar aqui...

–-- não ligue para elas..Prazer eu sou Edward Cullen ...

O prazer é todo meu, no quarto, na cama, no chão.. aonde você quiser ...

–--ei você tai—pergunta passando a mão em meu rosto...

–-- ah sim... desculpe sou meio desligada

–-- percebi—diz dando um sorriso... "joguem suas calcinhas para mim"

–-- Eu sou bella Swan

–-- Eu sei...

Saindo dos meus sórdidos desejos com o deus ao lado... é a hora de aprontar começando a titar o meu bebe...

–-- esta bem bella

–-- estou ótima Edward digo dando um sorriso malicioso...

É hora de estremecer a pequena e fria Forks

 ** _Edward_**

Acompanhei sua chegada pela mente dos outros cada elogio, cada olhar de inveja das garotas e admiração das meninas!!

Por onde ela passava.. Isabella Swan chamava a atenção...

– Ei Eddye no que pensa??—diz emmet

–emmet desde quando falei para você parar de me chamar de Eddye

– Vish que estresse maninho..

–relaxa Edward você sabe como é Emmet—diz minha adorada e pequena irmã Alice

– Ei pessoal tenho uma novidade para vocês??

–Qual rose?

– A Aluna nova vai sentar conosco!!—diz rose sorrindo...

O inferno congelou só pode Rosálie sorrindo e convidando alguém para nossa mesa!!

Todos ficaram de boca aberta!!

–Ah gente qual é??

– Ursinha você tabem??

–-- estou ótima Emm.. vocês vão ama-la!!

É eu vou indo... decidi sair dali porque bem como conheço meus irmãos e els começariam se agarrar e as vezes é ruim ser o único solteiro da família!

Agora aqui sentado esperando o professor iniciar mais uma aula.. ela entra!

Mexendo com a sala, mexendo com o meu mundo


	4. chapter4

Olha a gente de novo ai meu povo...

Sentiram saudades dessa linda deusa.. reles mortais..

Kkkkkkkkk

Sim sou uma Deusa e você me mantem... blá blá blá..

Vou contar para você ver a minha demora..

Mano tava vendo Fairy Tail.. e que bagaça é aquela.. que ultra-ge a nós bruxos ao usar aquela magia...

Porra eu quero fazer parte dessa Guilda.. alguém me acompanha??

Tipo assim adeus A vassoura velha e uma varinha velha de pau...kkkkkkkk

A moda agora é ser uma Dragon Slayer.. kkkk

Eu quero matar um dragão uhuuuu só falta achar um!!

Quem me dera

Oh sabe uma vez joguei meu bebe para o alto estilo pokebola e disse

"Hanya eu escolho você"..

A sensação é maravilhoso meu povo me senti fodona...

Eu sempre quis andar naquela nuvem do Gohan sabe...

Mas tentei tanto treinar meu Ki eo resultado foi "Ki" pedei...

Kkkkkkkkkk

Sabe o que é melhor já visitei a Placa Mãe.. a fazenda Cocoricó.. kkkkkkk

Mais amo Caiu.. aquela musica irritante.. Caiu Caiu Caiu sou Caiu... kkk

E lá vai eu brisar de novo...

Eu tenho uma inner interior.. sabe aquela que é tão sem noção quanto eu...

Para você saber queria fazer o Jutsu multi clones das sombras.. pensa que legal eu sossegada lá enquanto o trabalho seriao deles... saco a parada da vez...

E ai alguém topa?

Eu topo... ops esqueci que eu mesma não posso!! Kkkk

Aqui sentada ao lado desse homem tesudo.. estou me preparando me mentalmente pelo pedido de casamento...

Sim pedido de casamento... qual é gente não é tudo mundo que tem a honra de me conhecer ou sentar ao meu lado...

Oh mínimo que espero é que se ajoelhem-se e beijem meus pés e declarem que seram meus servos com a devoção eterna... ou ajoelhem-se também é pessam-me em casamento também declarando a devoção eterna...

Sim eu quero e necessito de devoção eterna... sou uma sonserina quer o que??

E aqui estou eu olhando para o relogio esperando o pedido!!

E cade??

Porra é pedir muito que o lindo deus do olimpo.. que é concerteza parente da minha melhor amiga(que ainda não sabe disso )..

Pensa que legal eu e ela unidas.. assim dominaremos o mundo.. ela é Pink e eu o cérebro ...

Kkkkkk viajei legal na lua de queijo com batatinha e maionese...

Eu Isabella Marie Swan Riddle Cullen.. fica o maximo não fica??

–-- Fica sim...—diz aquela voz sedutora...

Falei em voz alta...

–--Sim você falou e a propósito... Cullen hein?? Desde quando meu sobrenome faz parte??-- pergunta o meu futuro marido com um sorriso presunçoso ...

"Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu vou ter um papai"

"Sim você vai ter"

–--Vou ter o que?? E você não me respondeu a pergunta de antes...

Puta que pariu que mico nessa bagaça de vida... mas vamos lá cabeça em pé...

–-- Há isso fo i um distúrbio psicologico .. sabe como é um choque entre dois elementos que causa alguns defeitos extrativamente tratáveis.. sou um pouco traumatizada por causa dessa fratura óssea...

Nossa me senti uma medica diagnosticando... isso ai vou ser medica quando crescer...

Vou ser um maximo...sou a nova Einsten ...

Saindo dos meus pensamentos futurísticos, onde terei uma carreira profissional de sucesso

Oh vou ficar sexy com aquele jaleco!! Meus pacientes vão me amar...

Mas olhando agora para o meu maridinho.. que esta com a boca aberta e com os olhos arregalados.. como se dissese.. "Ela é retardada ou eu não ouvi direito"

Sim meu bem você ouviu direito...

È que retardada é só um dos meus atributos!!

kkkkkkkkkkkk

Eu já disse que sou sexy??

Sim meus amores eu sou extremamente sexy...

–-- Eu concordo-- diz o cullen..

Putz pensei alto de novo droga!!

–-- è legal saber o que pensa senhora extremamente sexy...

–-- Legal nada querido "minha mente é como MMA.. todos querem lutar.. sabe tipo tem o minoutauro, o Pikachu,o Agumon.. e outra espécies raríssimas, que são inexistentes nesse mundo triste e cruel!!"—completei mentalmente,

Oh como a vida é triste... tipo olha o preconceito com o agumon.. Bafo de pimenta??

Relou ele é uma criança e ter bafo não é coisa que precisa ser espalhado, ou seja desde pequeno sofrendo bulling..

Por isso que quando ele cresce se torna um rebelde revoltado com a vida que quer destruir tudo.. ele ate decide mudar de nome.. uma tristeza..

Ai vem o Pikachu que também sofre bulling .. o que tem se ele gosta de ficar falando "pika pika Pikachu" se ele gostar de pika problema dele

Ouche.. o q a gente ter que ver com isso..

Mas não o mundo é cruel, e não liga para os sentimentos dessas pobre almas!!

Ah pensando nisso já me dah uma tristeza.. preciso de chocolate...

Gente chocolate éo melhor remédio...

tah doente..??. coma chocolate

Colica?? Chocolate... o login seria assim.. Ta com cólica. Coma chocolate, comeu passou" kkkkkk

Eu ate fui para uma casa de reabilitação por ser chocólatra..

Fazer o que??

Cada um com suas merdas e vicios!!

Prefiro chocolate invés de maconha!!

Para alguns maconha é chocolate kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Enquanto estou em uma discussão mental.. sinto olhos em mim.. como se quizessem ler a minha mente..

Perdeu playboy na minha mente mando eu.. a bagaça e merdas são somentes minhas

Uhuuuuuu eu mando nessa porra!!

Olha que lindo linguajar digno de uma lady!!

Sou uma dama pura e culta.. kkkkkkk

Vai nessa!!...

Agora estou saindo dos meu foco...

Nota mental:

Aterrorizar Forks

Ser a senhora Cullen

Dominar o mundo junto com a Rose...

Dar um papai para o meu bebe!

Apresentar o meu bebe para a escola...

Coisas proibidas a fazer:

O bem...

Ajudar as pessoas..

Se apaixonar...

Não ficar pior do que meus pensamentos!!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Edward

Ela me bagunça ela me enlouquece...

Eu também gostei muito.. mais do que deveria...

Isabella Marie Swan Riddle Cullen

Sim soa maravilhosamente bem!

Alem de concordar com ela.. sim ela é a porra de uma garota sexy!!

Ah agora também estou eu tendo uma discussão mental...

kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Loukinha... essa é a palavra que define essa Swan!!

Infelizmente não consigo ler sua mente!! Se for como ela fala concerteza só riria dela!!

Mais olhando agora para ela percebo que ela esta com cara de quem vai aprontar.. sim e sera algo grande...

Vejo ela pegar a bolsa, e vejo um movimento dentro dela...

O que ela trouxe para escola nessa bolsa.. eu me pergunto..

E quando ela abre.. o que vi.. foi a ultima coisa que pensei...

eu só tinha um pensamento...

" Ninguem mexe com essa Swan"


	5. chapter5

Uhuuuu Voltei nessa budega ??

Sentiram falta??

Meu bem demorei por que estava em um acampamento de verão, sim meus amores além de bruxa , sou semideusa... viu eu que mando nessa bagaça...

Agora façam devoção eterna, ou eu peço para meu papi adotivo Hades , levarem você para o tártaro ...

Sacou que só tenho papis macabros..é por isso que sou psicologicamente afetada.. Um quer dominar o mundo outro é senhor dos mortos..

Nada contra casais gays.. mas vou te contar como o romance começou papito Vold começou a matar muito, papito Hades foi reclamar das mortes, porque já estava de saco cheio de tanto trabalho e cansado de Perséfone ou seja de tanto comer a budega dela..

Aí viu a cobra do papis e gamou... sabe como é.. meu irmão Nico também é assim, viu o peixe espada do Percy e xonou...

Eu sou a única, a Mara que se salva nessa família.. porque eu só quero meu vampiro fico, gato e purpurina, que ainda não fez o pedido de casamento, e jurou devoção eterna... se ele não pedir, vou pedir pro papis mandar ele fazer turismo lá embaixo.. talvez assim ele aprenda ter responsabilidade onde já se viu fazer um filho e não ajudar a criar que vergonha..

Não quero que minha Hanya sofra de trantoRamos mentais como eu.. minha família já é mentalmente e fisicamente desestaturada... pelo menos um pai decente ela devê ter, sou uma moça de família...

Trouxe meu bebe comigo, e o meu bem está olhando para mim como se eu fosse louca por ter uma cobra na mochila..

Vocês vêem que desrespeito nem reconhece a própria filha.. estou magoada, coitada, sofrerá o mesmo danos que eu..

Isso que dá se envolver com os moleques piranhas da vida.. viu moças se liguem não é porque o boy é gostoso que você vai dar a budega, porque podem te largar ou pior te trocarem por uma cobra como papis Hades fez..

Mas eu sou uma moça educada e compreensiva, viu que sorte ele tem??

Vou mandalo para passar um tempo no inferno para ver se ele aprende a me dar devoção eterna...

Vovó Cronos pode me ajudar... e talvez ele o engula.. não melhor não.. imagine um noivo que meu próprio avô comeu.. não pega bem..

Tudo bem ter pais gays... irmão gays.. mais noivo não..

Não quero ser traída, vai que ele também se encanta pela cobra do papai..

Ai ai ai... cuidado com a cobra do papai...

Ele é tigrão e vai te pegar...

Uiuiui.. cuidado com o seu..

Bem isso que dá ser fujoshi também, começo a shipar tudo.. que tal Niward??

Um vampiro com um anjo ( de Ângelo)

Não incesto já é demais...

UHUUU.. agora vamos soltar a cobra..

Ops!! A minha filha...

Esperem e aguardem..

A cobra vai fumar..

Ops!! Minha filha não se drogra... quer dizer eu acho.. vai saber se ela mexeu nas minhas coisas...

Boom shi boom shibom bombom...

Hakuna Matata, é lindo dizer Hakuna Matata!!, sim vai entender!!

Os seus problemas,você deve esquecer. Isso é viver, é aprender

Hakuna Matata!! Hakuna matata?

mano cantando agora lembro que chorei no Rei Leao!!

coitado do simba!!

La vai eu brisando de novo!!,

Coração que bate bate, coração que ja bateu...

oi tum tum tum... se me pegarem fudeu!!

kkkkkkkkkkk

e aqui estou me preparando para arrasar!!

Sou linda lady, mae. e futuramente casada!!

e agora aqui estou eu ... com o meu bebe!!

meu maridinho esta paralisado... tambem, não é todos que resistem a beleza do meu bebe!!!

tão linda!!

ah como sou mae coruja!!

—- Quer segurar o nosso bebe??

—-- Han?? nosso??

Ops... o coitado ainda nao ta preparado para ser pai!!

Mas ensinarei tudo a ele!!...

como toda criança gosta de aprontar agora é a vez do meu bebe...

Ops!


End file.
